Seamus and Hermione
by ADTR21
Summary: Hermione walked away from her friends because she felt betrayed now 12 years later shes back with a husband and family... sorry couldnt think of a title, and not very good. Rated M For langue there will be bashing, Adopted by Scenequeen53
1. Chapter 1

a/n: Don't own Harry Potter, its AU and OCC.

Hermione was packing boxes to move back to Muggle London, her twin sons were about to turn 11 and she wanted them to go to Hogwarts. She's been living in America for 13 years now. She severed all contact of those still in England. She hasn't talked to anyone in those 13 years either not even her supposed best friends Harry, Ron and Ginny.

_Flashback_

_Hermione was getting ready for a date with Draco Malfoy, she always thought he was attractive and Harry and Ron where even nice to him, life seemed to go her way for once, she was just happy. Hermione apparated to 12 Grimmauld Place to talk to Ginny about what she should wear tonight. As Hermione got closer to the living room, where they were likely be, she heard voices she was about to announce she was there when she heard her name. She decided to eavesdrop even though she knew it was wrong. _

_"Guys are you sure we should be doing this to Hermione?" She heard Ginny say, she wanted to know what was going on. _

"_Yeah Gin, I'm sure this will make her happier and off our backs." A voice she recognized as Ron responded. She felt hurt that she was being talked about when not there. _

"_But paying Draco to take her out is a bit much isn't it?" Ginny replied. Hermione couldn't help the gasp that came out, praying they didn't hear, she wanted to know more. She felt betrayed; Draco never wanted to go out on a date with her._

"_But Ginny she will be happy a guy is actually paying attention to her, you know her, she's always working or talking about S.P.E.W or something else people don't care about." She heard Harry say._

"_Yeah, you're right Harry." Hearing Ginny say this, she couldn't take it anymore she walked into the living room seeing Ron and Harry nod at that, Ginny gasped at seeing Hermione's tear steamed face, "Oh, Hermione how much did you hear?" She asked, when Harry and Ron heard her name they whipped their heads around,_

"_Oh, um Hermione I didn't kn-" she cut Ron off from his excuse. _

"_How much did you pay him?" Hermione demanded, knowing he was about to deny, "Don't even bother to lying to me." _

"_Well we paid him in muggle money because he asked for it." Ron stated, Hermione rolled her eyes, she new he was delaying the answer, _

"_That's nice Ronald, but I asked how much, how much do you think I'm worth?" Hermione asked her voice wavering a bit._

"_200$ because he wasn't going to pay for the date that he was doing as a favor." Harry supplied the answer, she felt a knife through her heart, "Hermione, you have to listen we thought this would make you happier" she saw Ginny and Ron nodding to agree with him, she just scoffed, _

"_You think paying someone, who doesn't actually want to date me, to go out with me? Lets say I didn't find out about this and you continue to pay him to date me, what would have happened if I fell in love with him and he didn't have any feeling towards me that would have lead to a bigger heart break." she just shook her head, she tried willing her tears to stay at bay but they just kept coming. _

"_Hermione you have to believe us we just wanted to help we care abou-" Ginny started saying before Hermione cut her off. _

"_Please, just please don't pretend you give a shit because if you cared you would have never don't this." Hermione said with tears running down her face. _

"_Mione stop being dramatic, you know we did this because we love you," Ron said, he did I quick glance at Ginny and Harry, they seemed to be thinking the same thing that she was about to rant and yell at them, then everything would go back to normal. But instead of yelling, she just stood up straighter shook her head and walked away she heard them call her name with out turning around she replied, _

"_You know what Ronald, if you loved me you would have never done this, you would have never humiliated me."_ _Without another word Hermione just left with out looking back. She apparated to Malfoy Manor to talk to Draco, she heard Draco talking to someone threw the Floo,_

"_I'm sorry Pansy, I'll make it up to you, but I gotta take Granger out tonight, I already told you, I'm going to by the muggle jewelry you like so much with the money, they're paying me." When she heard that she felt the hurt creeping back into her, she waited until he ended the call to walk in, _

"_Don't worry Malfoy you can go on your actual date tonight, you don't have to go on one with Granger," when Draco heard that he turned around surprised, _

"_Oh, um Hermione what are you talki-" what is with people lying to me today, Hermione thought,_

"_Malfoy, I already know, I walked in on Harry, Ginny and Ron talking about it." She could clearly see the surprise written on his face, "So I just came by here to tell you, don't worry about our 'date' and here's the money for dating me, I bet it was real hard asking me, so I thought I should give you your money for subjecting you to that" she said handing him 200$ in muggle money. Before giving him time to respond, she left._

_I think I should take a little vacation to America Hermione thought as she was leaving Malfoy Manor. _

_End flashback. _

Hermione was leaning over to pick up more of her books to put in boxes when she felt her husband wrap his arms around her waist, kissing the back of her neck,

"You know you are a witch." She heard a teasing Irish drawl behind her; she turned around in his arms stood on her tippy toes and gave him a kiss,

"You know I like doing it the muggle way, Seamus, it relaxes me." Hermione said, she ended up marrying Seamus Finnigan. They met in America, Turned out he was on vacation to, and after a while they hit it off. They starting dating and got married a year after that. Hermione was very happy with her life at the moment.

"Yeah I know you tell me all the time." He said chuckling, Hermione escape his arms and started packing again, "Would you like help?" when he say her nod he started with the pictures that were lined up in the mantle, "Love, why are you so stressed?"

"I don't really want to see them again, I can't get over what they did, and it just broke my heart" Hermione stated, she turned around to see her husband staring at their family portrait, she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his back, Seamus laid his hands upon hers.

"But you could also be a little thankful, they gave you the opportunity for the family you have now," He softly said as he pulled Hermione around him and pointed to the picture,

"I am, everyday I see how blessed I am." Hermione reached up and caressed his cheek and gave him a soft sweet kiss. He just smiled down at her,

"Come on, the kids will be home soon," he said, she smiled thinking of their kids, her 10 year old twin boys Kian and Tierney, who look just like there father but has the freckles across their nose just like their mother, and their 3 year old daughter Alanna who looked like their mom just had her dads hair straight and black, which Hermione was thankful for, "Let's spend some time alone" he carried her off into the bed room.

Three Hours later Hermione woke up she turned and looked at her husband, who was snoring softly, and she smiled to herself, maybe I should be thankful to Harry and Ron Hermione thought as she looked at her husband and heard Seamus sister, Neala, yell through the house

"Hey Hermione, Seamus I'm guessing you're in your room cause you're not packing, did you have a fun afternoon without the kids?" Neala asked, she couldn't see but Hermione was blushing, "Well I'm off I got to get ready for a date, Well I'm dropping of your kids, I guess fun is over, Well bye." Hermione heard her laughing then the floo sound. She got up and got dressed, and headed to the living room and saw her sons finishing packing away her books. She smiled,

"Hey guys thanks for helping mommy out." She said as she gave them a kiss on the forehead, she turned to her daughter on the floor playing with her doll Seamus got for her, such a daddy's girl Hermione thought with a laugh. This little girl had all the men in her family wrapped around her little finger, "and how's my little princess?" she said bending down to pick her up

"Mom we wanted to help because aunt Neala said you'd be tired, because you were playing with daddy." Tierney said while putting the books away but stopping to remember some he might wanna read later, he might look like his father but he was just like his mother, Kian was just like their father laid back and go with the flow type and Alanna was a mixture of both she loved her mom reading to her but also just relaxing with her father.

"Thanks baby, but don't listen to your aunt." Hermione gave a chuckle. She needed to have a talk with that woman.

"Mom, you said too always listen to adults." Kian said

"Yeah momma," Alanna giggled, Hermione laughed all her kids were ganging up on her,

"You're right sweets, now let's finish packing." With all tree of them and Alanna watching and giggling at them they were able to finish with in three hours.

Hermione was about done with dinner when she got a mischievous glint in her eyes, "Hey kids, you want to do something fun?" when see saw them nod, "lets go wake up your father." She laughed. The kids laughed too, they knew how much there father hated to be waken up. As they walked up stairs they kept quite, she goes to the door and whispers, "Alright guys one, two three!" Hermione whips the door open and they all jump on the bed, well little Alanna is trying to climb up the bed,

"Help" she demands, Tierney helps her and she climbs next to her dad's face on the bed, "Daddy wake up, wake up, wake up!" she yells at him as she pokes his face.

"You know I was having a nice dream about behaving kids." Seamus said as he tickled Alanna, "alright I'm guessing you woke me up because dinners done." At seeing Hermione nod he got up. After they were done eating Hermione was shrinking the boxes to put them into her purse,

"Alright guys time to go to our new house." Hermione said as she gathered up all her things and Family, "Time to go."

When they arrived this was the first time Hermione has stepped foot in London for the past 13 years. Okay let's do this Hermione thought.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Don't own

A/n: Sorry it took so long I have so much school work final projects, exams; I'm trying as hard as I can to hurry this up

A/n: Sorry this is kinda rushed.

"Alright guys lets go to Diagon Alley, we need to get Tierney and Kian their stuff for Hogwarts." Hermione said as she gathered the dishes from the table after dinner, There was only two weeks until September 1st.

"You heard your mother, go get ready we're leaving in five." Seamus said getting up giving Hermione a kiss and heading to get changed him self. She felt a tug on her skirt; she looked down and saw Alanna,

"Momma, I wanna wear a pretty dress, can you help me?" Hermione nodded, she picked up Alanna and carried her to her room.

The Family apparated to Diagon Alley, they got everything on the twins list. Hermione went to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor to get the children ice cream, while Seamus went to the quidditch shop,

"Hermione Granger?" Hermione heard a voice calling her as she was leaving she turned and saw the one and only Draco Malfoy; she looked to the left of him and saw a boy who look about to be that same age as her twins, and he looked just like Draco.

"Hello Draco." Hermione said politely.

"Dad, who is that?" a little boy asked as he pulled on Draco's pants, the twins asked at the same time, "Mom who's that?"

"Um Draco, I'd like you to meet my 11 year old sons Kian and Tierney, and my 3 year old daughter Alanna." She said gesturing to the twins standing next to her and the little girl she was holding.

"Hello," Draco said them, the twins really didn't look like Hermione that much, but the little girl was a spitting image except the black and straight hair, "This is my son Scorpius" He said gesturing to the little boy, Hermione smiled and waved to him he blushed and hid behind his dad, Hermione chuckled, Draco could see why, she was beautiful, "Scorp and I were just getting his school supplies,"

"Us too, we were just getting some ice cream, and then going to drag my husband away from the quidditch" Hermione said rolling her eyes, sometimes he's such a man.

"Oh, who's the lucky guy?" he asked he really felt bad for what happen all those years ago, he wanted to become friends,

"Seamus Finnigan." Hermione said with a soft smile, Draco could tell by that smile that she really loved him; she turned to see her children in a very intense conversation about what house they wanted to get into.

"Listen Hermione I wanted to apologize for what I did to you I was a -" Draco started, but she interrupted him

"Draco, don't worry about it, I was never really close to you so I don't blame you nor am I mad. I'm mad at the people who were supposed to be my friends. And if that never happened I probably never would have this wonderful family." Draco was shocked he expected her to be angry with him, he was even more shocked of the next question to come out of her mouth, "Why don't you and Scorpius come over for dinner, it seems our boys are getting along and if you have a wife she can join, here is the address." She wrote it down for him,

"Um that's Hermione this means a lot and it's only me and Scorp." She nodded not wanted to push it,

"Come on boy's time to go get your father," She looked towards the boys and her Alanna who fell asleep in her arms. "Goodbye Scorpius, I'll see you for dinner" Giving him another smile and he was blushing again, I guess he has his first crush Draco thought. "See you later Draco."

Watching her walk out of the store Draco couldn't help but smile, maybe they could be friends, but he was surprised she married Seamus, opposites do attract huh he thought. Scorps voice brought him out of his thoughts,

"What did she mean she'll see us later?" Scorpius asked.

"Well she invited us to dinner is that alright? We don't have to go." Draco said he thought him and Hermione twin boys were getting along well.

"Awesome you mean I get to see my new friends again?" After seeing Draco nod, He continued, "I can't really tell Kian and Tierney apart that well yet but I think will be able to soon, and is really pretty and nice, I want to go home so I can be all nice for her, is she married?" Draco just stared at his son,

"Yes she is" He saw his son's crestfallen face, "Don't worry son you'll find someone who's more appropriate for you, she's older then me." Draco could help but laugh at his sons eyes widening

"Well I still want to be nice for her." Draco didn't reply he just shook his head with a small smile and went back to the manor.

Back with Hermione.

"Dad, dad!" Kian yelled walking into the quidditch shop, "Tierney and I made a new friend, his name is Scorpius Malfoy," Seamus eyes widened at that and looked at Hermione who was trying not to laugh at the expression on his face, "He's starting Hogwarts to were going to have friends to begin with isn't that great?" without waiting for his dad to answer he turned to have a conversation with his brother,

"Malfoy?" Seamus questioned,

"Yes and I invited him and his son to dinner, don't give me that look. You know I've never blamed him for what happen." She said sternly leaving no room for argument, "Now let's get home so I can start dinner and put Alanna down in a real bed, she is getting heavy."

"Alright Hermione." Seamus agreed taking Alanna out of her arms to carry her, "Let's go guys" He said to the twins. When they got back to the house Hermione started cooking dinner and the twins went to look at the stuff they got for school and again discussing what house they want to get into. That's all they talk about lately Hermione thought rolling her eyes.

Around 7:30 Draco and Scorpius came around,

"Sorry we're late , I wanted to make sure we looked out best" Scorpius said, she couldn't help but laugh and give him a kiss on the cheek, he was blushing again,

"Its alright Scorpius Dinner isn't even done yet. You can go into the living room with the boy if you want." He was still blushing, when she heard a cough, she rolled her eyes and turned around, "Draco Scorpius this is my husband Seamus Finnigan. Seamus you remember Draco and this is his son, Now Scorpius go in the living room and play with the boys." She sent him away with a smile.

"Okay before you say anything I just wanted to say I'm truly sorry for the way I treated you and I really wish I could take it back, and I really hope we could be friends." Draco said with the most sincerity and truth he's ever heard from a Malfoy.

"Okay apology accepted, oh and Hermione do I need to watch out for a certain man trying to steal you away from me?" Seamus teased, but she was confused, Draco started laughing.

"Wait what are you talking about?"

"You didn't notice that Scorp has a crush on you," Hermione Shook her head no, "Well he does, before we came here he asked if you were married and sad that you were, then he wanted to get all nice for you, I mean even your husband noticed." Draco said.

"He's 11, its a little school boy crush he'll get over it." Hermione said rolling her eyes at the two men in front of her, they were more alike then they thought, "Come on dinners ready." She got everybody and they sat down and enjoyed a nice dinner, they wanted to catch up with each other, Potter and Weasley were idiots Draco thought, they gave up her friendship was a stupid thing to do she was nice and caring and fiercely loyal for what he can remember he'd want someone like her on his side always. Hermione learned that Harry and Ron broke the friendship between them and Draco because somehow they blamed them Hermione rolled her eyes and scoffed at that one. After dinner they said there goodbyes, and sent Kian, Tierney and Alanna to bed,

"Hermione, Seamus, this was fun hope we can do it again soon." Draco said

"Bye Mr. and ." He blushed at Hermione; she just smiled and gave him a little kiss on the cheek.

"Bye scorp and Draco." Hermione and Seamus said. After they left Hermione turned to Seamus and said,

"Now was dinner with the Malfoy's that bad?"

"No sweetheart it wasn't" Seamus said as he carried Hermione to bed, "Now lets go have some alone time." He whispered in her ear and kissed her neck and winked. Hermione just giggled and let him drag her off.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Sorry, my laptop charger broke I just got a new one

A/n: Still down own.

A/n: Sorry it's short and bad

Over the next two weeks Draco and Hermione became good friends, Seamus didn't mind him either he wasn't the same kid he was in Hogwarts. Their kids became best friends; they all hoping they were in the same house,

"Aunt Mione?" Scorpius asked, they were heading there way to 9 ¾, "Where is Tierney and Kian and where's my dad?"

Hermione looked down at the boy next to him, "They are with their father they went to stop to say to Seamus, best friend from school, Dean and Seamus wanted to show of his kids." She chuckled and rolled her eyes, her husband still acted like a kid sometimes. "And your father went to go say hi to some old school friends too."

"Oh, okay."

They were standing there discussing Scorpius fears of getting in to Huffelpuff, again, when Hermione heard a voice she hasn't heard in years,

"Mione?" She turned around to see Ron; flashbacks of that night were rushing back to her

"Aunt Mione?" She felt a tug on her hand; she was shaken out of her thoughts,

"I'm sorry Scorpius, what did you say?

"That man is talking to you" He pointed to the red head.

"Oh okay," Hermione takes a breath and turns to the red head her voice turned cold, "Yes Ronald?

Ron was taken back on the coldness in her voice and the use of his first name. "Why are you acting this way mione?"

"You don't get to call me that, only friends call me that" She said her voice getting harder by the minute.

"We are friends Mione" Ron replied, Hermione was looking at him like he grew a second head,

"We haven't been friends since that night; didn't you get that hint after 13 years of not contacting anybody?"

"I thought you were just being dramatic, and why is this kid calling you aunt you have no brothers?"

"Ron stop talking before you dig yourself deeper in a bigger hole, and because I am close friends with his father."

"Oh you I see you have no kids for your self, see I told you." Ron said as he looked around to spot anyone that could be related to Hermione, "I married Lavender," _What a match made in haven_ Hermione thought, "We have 2kids, and Hugo is starting first year."

"Good for you Ronald, and I have 3 kids, I have been married for 12 years now." Hermione watched as Ron's eyes go wide for a second, he looks around,

"Oh really where are they?" He asked, he didn't believe that Hermione could've gotten married

"He was stopping to say hi to an old friend, he'll be here in a second."

"Fine, I'll wait," He thought see was just trying to get him away, she just shrugged her shoulders, after 5 minutes of standing in awkward silence, they heard

"Mione your husband is such a child," Hermione turned around to see Draco and her family beside him, she took Alanna from Seamus and gave her kiss on the cheek,

"Why now?" Hermione couldn't help the small smile that came onto her face; they were always having childish arguments,

"Well I was joking around saying that the twins could get into Slytherin, because lets face it your twins are cunning and devious, he tells me they're not, have you met your kids? So he gets all moody and goes on a rant about them going into Gryffindor, and here we are, he's still pouting." Draco finished the story with a laugh, Draco and Seamus didn't notice that Ron was standing there or that his mouth was hanging open,

"Wait, wait, and wait!" They all turned around to stare at Ron,

"What weasel?" Draco asked

"Hermione you're married to Seamus? And why are you friends with Draco." Ron asked. He couldn't believe this.

"I'm pretty sure you were friends with him first." Hermione replied, she just wanted to end this conversation.

"He's the reason were not friends anymore,"

"No, that was you." Hermione replied, she was done with this, "Ronald I would like to say bye to my kids, please leave." She didn't give him a chance to say anything she turned around to her family.

Ron was standing there watching as Hermione gave her kids hugs and kisses on the forehead, and then gave Seamus a kiss on the lips, then walk out of the station after the kids got on,

"Hey Hugo," Ron said to his kid, "anyone with the last name Finnigan, become friends with them."

Hugo looked at him, confused but he just nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry ive been busy

But I don't have time to write with college and work.

This story is up for adoption. Actually all of my stories are well the unfinished ones haha


	5. Chapter 5

This story has been Adopted by Scenequeen53


End file.
